How Annoying!
by Shadow14
Summary: Matt has an incredibly bad day. Can things get any worse after his Dad embarrasses him in front of Sora and her Mother? Read, and find out...


How Annoying!  
(Section 1)  
  
"Oh, MATT!!! Wake up, sleepy head! You don't wanna be late for band practice, now, do you?!" Matt's dad yelled as he opened the curtains. "Remember, be nice to that girl, Jun. I know you don't like her, but honestly! You don't have to be so mean like the time you made her turn around, count to 10, and wait for a present, and then run away, leaving her there!! Haaaa, I guess you'll never learn about women."  
  
"DAD!!! Hate to interrupt, but.........I'M IN MY UNDERWEAR AT THE MOMENT!!!!!!! GET OUT!!" Matt yelled at his dad. He pulled the covers over his head, and started mumbling. Through the muffled covers, he said, "Uhh......you always do this on purpose to annoy, and embarrass me!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!!!! I WOULD NEVER IN MY LIFE, BARGE INTO YOUR ROOM, AND PULL DOWN THE COVERS WHEN YOU'RE IN YOUR UNDERWEAR ON PURPOSE!!!!" Matt's dad yelled, a rather annoyed look on his face. "GET OUT, MATT!!"  
  
"Uhhh, dad..? It's MY room...........remember??" Matt replied.  
  
"Oh, uh, right, then I shall escort myself out of your room," he said. And, he left the room with a thud of the door.  
  
"Phew! I thought I'd NEVER get rid of him!" Matt sighed. He got up out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed in his favourite outfit; a black T-shirt, torn, faded jeans, and green sneakers. It wasn't the best looking outfit on the block, but afterall, this is MATT we're talking about. He bounded down the stairs of the apartment building, and caught the bus just in time. There, on the bus, his cell phone began to ring.  
  
"B-rrrrrrring! B-rrrrrrring!"  
  
"Hello? Matt speaking," Matt talked into the phone.  
  
"Hey, Matt. It's me, Tai. I was just wondering if you noticed anything strange about Sora, lately?" Tai asked.  
  
"Hmm, not that I recall. She seemed to be acting normal to me. Why? What is it you noticed her being weird about?" Matt asked, a little curious as to what Tai was talking about.  
  
"Well, at the concert at Christmas, she was outside the emergency exit, and she seemed to be hinting that she LIKE, liked you, if ya know what I mean," Tai snickered. Matt took the phone away from his ear, as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"WHAT?!!!!!? Sora, liking ME!?!???????? You've gotta be kidding!" Matt cried.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, I think it was pretty obvious, I mean, cookies for you, and Sora specifically said: 'Oh, Tai. I was just waiting to give these cookies to Matt. I was hoping he wasn't going to be too busy after the concert.' Is that a clue or what?!" Tai said in amazement.  
  
"Woops! Got another call on the line. Later!" Matt yelled. He pressed a button on the phone to get to the other call. "Hello? Matt speaking."  
  
"MATT!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's your girlfriend, Jun!!" she cried happily.  
  
"Ohh, Jun! Haha, what a surprise!" Matt said sarcastically. "Now, why would you be calling this early in the morning?"  
  
"I was just calling to say that I'll be waiting for you at practice!!" Jun cried. Boy, was Matt ever awkward talking to a girl he totally didn't like.  
  
"Haha, well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I have to get to practice," Matt sighed. "Later........uhh........Jun, is it? Why, of course. How could I forget a name as pretty as that? Bye!"  
  
"Bye, honey!!" Jun yelled.  
  
"Oh god! I SO don't wanna be hearing from that annoying dweeb anytime soon!" Matt said quietly. He got off the bus at his stop, and low and behold was Sora. "Sora! Hey!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Matt! I was just on my way to see you. I.....uhh..............I made these brownies for you.." Sora said, her hand coming out from behind her back.  
  
"Oh, gee, thanks, Sora. Oh, I have a question," Matt started to say.  
  
"Yes? What is it??" Sora asked.  
  
"Umm, do you have a crush on me?" Matt wondered.  
  
".................." Sora paused. "Um, yes, actually. I do......"  
  
"You really DO have a crush on me!??" Matt stared in amazement.  
  
"..yeah. I-I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone," she stuttered. "I-I'll catch you later."  
  
"Don't leave! I'm ok with you having a crush on me. To tell you the truth, I've always had my eye on you," Matt smiled. He took the brownies from her hands, and took off his gloves to give to her. "You must be cold. Put these on." He put the gloves on her hands. "Here, why don't you watch me at my band practice? I'm sure the fella's won't mind."  
  
"Gee, Matt. That'd be lovely, but......I don't want to be a bother.." Sora said quietly.  
  
"You won't be a bother! You're one of my best friends! Come on, lets get on our way, shall we?" Matt asked as he took her hand. They took off to the shed, otherwise known as the practice ground, and weren't prepared for what would happen next...  
  
"Oh my gosh!! What happened here?!! The shed is totally in ruins!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Oh goodness! What did you guys do to this place?!" Matt asked, terribly annoyed.  
  
"Uhh.........some giant monster thingy came out of nowhere, and blew up the shed," said Tek. Tek is one of the other band members of Matts' group.  
  
"Uh oh.....where did it go?" asked Matt.  
  
"Uhh.........it went over that-a-way," said Tek as he pointed towards Main Street.  
  
"Thanks. Uh, well, listen, Tek, I have to go do something important. You guys try to continue with the band practice," Matt said. He grabbed hold of Sora's hand, and started jogging over to Main Street.  
  
"Uhh.........see ya later," Tek said as Matt went off. Matt, and Sora, looked all over for the monster. They went North, South, East, and West, but still no sign of the monster. Matt picked up his phone to call some of the other DigiDestined.  
  
"Hello? Cody speaking," Cody said when he picked up the phone. "Who, may I ask, is calling?"  
  
"Hey, Cody. It's Matt......TK's brother. Listen, I was on my way to band practice, and the shed was totally left in ruins because of a "monster". It's probably a Digimon that Arukenimon sent. I'm gonna need some back up on this. Can you help me?" asked Matt in a hurry.  
  
"Oh goodness! I'll be right with you. Tell me where you are, and I'll come right away," Cody said in a panic.  
  
"I'm in the Northern part of Odaiba, almost in Kyoto," answered Matt.  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere!" Cody said, and he hung up. Waiting alongside a curb, Matt, and Sora were waiting for Cody. It took no longer than 10 minutes before Cody arrived on a city bus with Upamon.  
"Thanks for coming!" Sora said. "I think the Digimon is over this way."  
  
"Ok. Have Biyomon digi-volve, and we'll get a better view of where the Digimon is," Cody said.  
  
"Step on it, Biyomon!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Ok!! Biyomon, digi-volve to...! Birdramon!!" The 3 of them hopped on Birdramon, and took off into the sky.  
  
"Look! There it is! Get ready to digi-volve, everyone!" Matt yelled, at sight of the ferotious Digimon.  
  
"Gabumon, digi-volve to...! Garurumon!! Garurumon, digi-volve to...! WereGarurumon!!"  
  
"Birdramon, digi-volve to...! Garudamon!!"  
  
"Upamon, digi-volve to...! Armadillomon!! Armadillomon, digi-volve to...! Ankylomon!!"  
  
"Garudamon, WereGarurumon, Ankylomon, Matt, Cody, you guys stay here! I'm gonna call for TK incase Ankylomon needs to DNA digi-volve to Ultimate," Sora said. "Don't worry! I'll be back before you know it." Sora took off to the pay phone, and called the Takaishi residence.   
  
"Hello? Takaishi residence!" TK's mom said when she answered the phone.  
  
"Hi, this is Sora. May I please speak to TK?" Sora asked.  
  
"Sure thing! Hang on a minute," she said. TK's mom went into TK's room, and told him to go to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"TK, it's me, Sora. We may need your help fighting a Digimon," Sora said, low on breath.  
  
"Ok, where are you? I can come to help you as long as I know where you are," TK replied.  
  
"I'm in Northern Odaiba, close to Kyoto," said Sora.  
  
"Be right there! Bye!" TK said in. Now off the phone, he got Patamon, and took off in a hurry.  
  
"Where are we going, TK?" Patamon asked.  
  
"No time to explain!! Just get in my backpack, ok?!" TK said. He stuffed Patamon in his backpack, and got on a taxi to Northern Odaiba.  
  
"Over here!!" Sora yelled at TK. "Glad you were able to make it."  
  
"No problem. If it has to do with an evil Digimon, you know it's my territory to help out," TK smiled. "Lets get going!"  
  
"Ok! They're over this way. The reason I called you is because Tai ,and Cody are battling alone, and Ankylomon may need to DNA digi-volve with Patamon, in order to get to theUltimate level," Sora said as she ran to where the others were.  
  
"Sora!! Quick! It's Mummymon, and Arukenimon!! We need Ankylomon to digi-volve to Ultimate, quick!" TK said.  
  
"Patamon, digi-volve to...! Angemon!"  
  
"Ankylomon! Angemon! DNA digi-volve to...! Shakkouemon!!"  
  
*Shakkouemon attacks Arukenimon and Mummymon*  
  
"Darn it!! We'll get you next time, ya hear?!!" Arukenimon yelled, as she walked away, wounded slightly.  
  
"Way to go, Shakkouemon! Looks like you finally got the message through to Arukenimon and Mummimon, that you don't want them nosing around, hurting people!" TK said, very proud of Shakkouemon.  
  
"ACK!!!! I totally forgot about band practice!!" Matt shouted. "Now that the shed is totally ruined, where else am I supposed to go for practice?"  
  
"Oh, MATT!!" a familiar voice shouted in the near distance. Matt turned around.........He knew exactly who the voice belonged to..  
  
"Haha......Hey, Jun," Matt said. "What are you doing here??"  
  
"I was on my way to the shed for your practice when I saw you over here, and couldn't help but overhear your little problem of where to practice," Jun smiled. "So, I decided to help out with your little dilemma."  
  
"Uhh, how can you help?" Matt asked.  
  
"Easy! You can practice in my apartment!!" Jun answered.  
  
"Umm.....I don't think that's gonna go over well with your parents, Jun," Matt said.  
  
"Matt's right," Sora answered.  
  
"Yup! Right as always!" TK played along.  
  
"Oh......then I guess I'll leave you alone," Jun sighed, and she walked away.  
  
"OH!!! I almost forgot that my friend, Oz, is coming over in a few minutes!" TK shouted.   
  
"I better get home, pronto!"  
  
"Relax, I'll give ya a ride," Matt said.  
  
"!!!" TK's face went red. "YOU'RE ONLY 15!! YOU CAN'T DRIVE!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh.......right, I'd forgotten about that," Matt replied.  
  
"Matt, why don't we go back to my house? You could hold your band practice in my backyard," suggested Sora.  
  
"Great idea, Sora!!" Matt beamed with delight. So, TK caught the bus home, and Sora and Matt went to her home. TK got home just in time, because as soon as he'd gotten inside his apartment, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Bzzz-bzzz"  
  
"I'll get it, mom! It's probably Oz!" TK shouted over the vacuum cleaner. TK opened the door, and his friend, Oz, came inside.  
  
"G'day, mate!" Oz greeted Matt and his mom. "Mind if I stay for dinner tanight?!!"  
  
"Not at all, Oz," TK's mom smiled.  
  
"Oh boy, that's great! Thanks, mate!" Oz smiled. Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that Oz was Australian......well, now ya know! Anyways, TK led Oz into his room, so they could play video games.  
  
"Shoot him! C'mon!! Use your laser!" TK kept yelling at Oz. "Hurry! If you don't shoot him, you'll die!!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I just can't keep up, mate!" Oz said.  
  
"Gimme that controller! I'll get the evil dude for ya! Afterall, I am a VERY experienced game player with this game!!" TK said when he grabbed the controller. "Stupid Mega Man! Why didn't you use your laser when I told you to?!"  
  
"TK? TK?? TK!!!!!!" Patamon shouted from his closet. "I'm hungry!! Lemme out so I can eat!"  
  
"Oi! Did something just talk from the closet??" Oz asked.  
  
"TK!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M FAMISHED!!!!!!!! LET ME OUT!!!!!!" Patamon yelled again.  
  
"Blimey! Somethin' from the closet did talk! I'm taking a look for meself!" Oz said. He went over to the closet, and opened the closet door. "I do say! What is this bunny thing doing in here?!"  
  
"Uhhh......" TK struggled to come up with an excuse. "It's................it's my robotic pet! Yeah! That's what it is!!"  
  
"Uh huh........And it talks, too? What is this about?! What is this thing?!" Oz asked.  
  
"It's............it's a-a-a-a-ACHOO!!!!!!!!!" sneezed TK. " 'Scuse me!"  
  
"Well?? QUIT STALLING AND TELL ME WHAT THIS THING IS!!!" Oz demanded.  
  
"It's........it's a Digimon," TK said, very uncomfortable.  
  
"Y-you have a Digimon?!!! I have one, too!" Oz said.  
  
"You do??!!!!!!!! Since when?" TK asked.  
  
"Since 4 years ago at the fog incident in Odaiba. Here, I can introduce you to my lil Digimon partner, right now!" Oz said as he grabbed his backpack. "Here! This is Kunamon!"   
  
"Hi, Kunamon!!" shouted Patamon. "I'm Patamon! Nice to meetcha! Now......TK, about that food......"   
  
"Oh, right, I'll be back with food right away!"  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Gee, Matt, you're really good at singing.." Sora blushed.  
  
"Nah, it's nothing special!" he grinned.  
  
"Oh, MATT!!" Sora's mom barged in. "I meant to tell you that your dad called a few minutes ago. He said to be on time for dinner, so he can take you out to buy some new underwear!"   
  
"WHAT?!!!!!!!!! THANKS FOR SHARING IT WITH THE WHOLE WORLD!!!!!!!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Sorry!! Just thought I'd letcha know!!" Sora's mom said, and she left the garden, and went back into the house. Now, Sora couldn't stop laughing at him!  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!" Matt yelled, totally red cheeked.  
  
"Yes it is!! It's hilarious!" Sora said as she kept on laughing. After 5 hours, and 45 minutes, she stopped laughing.  
  
".........You done laughing NOW??" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah.....I'm all laughed out," she answered.   
  
"Oh, MATT!!" Sora's mom came into the garden again. "Your dad wants me to tell you that you should go home this instant!"  
  
"Haaaaaa, ok. Bye, Sora! See you at school tomorrow!" Matt said, and he took the bus home.   
  
Back at TK's house.......  
  
"Ok!! See ya later, Oz!" TK shouted as he left the house.  
  
"G'night, mate!" Oz replied. So, TK was back in his room, and his mother asked him a very strange question.....  
  
"TK, yesterday, a man came up to me, and asked me about the fog incident 4 years ago, and said it was related to these monsters. So, I was just wondering, do you know anything about what the monsters are doing? Like, is it the Digimon?" asked TK's mother.  
  
"Yes, mom, it is the Digimon............but I don't know what they're up to, exactly.." TK answered his mom.  
  
Meanwhile, at Matt's house......  
  
"Dad!! We don't have any edible food in the fridge!! Can I order pizza??" Matt asked his dad.  
  
"Of course not, Matt!! You know I'm on a budget!!!" he answered.  
  
"Geez, then what am I gonna eat?!!" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, you could make yourself carrot soup, if you like," Matt's dad replied, in a low voice.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Matt groaned. "You know how much I hate carrot soup!"  
  
"Well, you could always mix up a "surprise meal"............ya never know what those are gonna taste like!" Matt's dad snickered.  
  
"Haha, very funny!!" Matt answered, sarcastically. Matt was very hungry, and didn't know what to eat, so he decided to take a walk over to Sora's house to get some grub.....  
  
(Section 3)  
  
"Sora!! Open up!!" Matt yelled.   
  
"What's wrong, Matt?" Sora asked when she got to the door.  
  
"I don't have any food to eat.........Could I spend dinner at your house?? PLEASE???!" Matt begged.  
  
"I guess so," Sora sighed. "But, just one thing before you come inside..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your dad's over showing us your boxer shorts....." Sora said, about to burst into laughter.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled. He finally burst his bubble. Matt knew his dad could be a bit embarrassing at times, but never THIS much. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE THE WORST FATHER IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What is it, Matt? Would you like me to show them your bunny pajammas from when you were 5??" Matt's dad asked.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE HUMILIATING ME IN FRONT OF THE ONE GIRL I ACTUALLY HAVE A CHANCE WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt yelled, blushing at what he just shouted. "Uhh......let's just ignore what I just said, shall we?!"  
  
"HAHAHA!!! Right, like you'd actually have a chance with my daughter after all you've done?!!!!" Sora's mom laughed, and shouted. "Anyways, I'm going to the store. Would you like me to buy you anything? Possibly a new life included with a new father?"  
  
"............................." Matt just paused and walked out the door, crying at how embarrassed he was. He knew he had blown his chance to win Sora over, so he just walked solomly down the cracked sidewalk, hoping the whole world wouldn't hear about what had just happened. But, knowing Matt's dad, he would publish it in the newspaper.........Definitely not a good thing!  
  
"Matt!! Wait up!" called Sora. "Don't go! I still like you!"  
  
"Y-y-you still like me?!!" Matt asked, astonished.  
  
"Yup! I sure do! And besides, it wasn't a TOTAL humiliation now, was it?"  
  
"Yes it was!!!!!!" Matt yelled. "Anyways, I'm glad you still like me.....I was worried that you wouldn't."  
  
"Are you kidding!? I've tried to get through to you for so long that it wasn't worth giving up yet!" Sora said. Matt just stood there blushing. He was pretty flattered on what Sora had just said to him.  
  
"I really like you, too, Sora," Matt said. He bent in to kiss her, but Tai came rushing over to where he saw them and interrupted what was going on.  
  
"TAI!!!!! Can't you see we're busy now!??" Sora shouted at him.  
  
"Well, soorry," he said sarcastically. "I didn't think you guys were doing anything important at the time."  
  
"ARE YOU BLIND, OR JUST DENSE AND STUPID??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Matt asked. "I mean, like, what did it look like we were about to do before you interrupted?!"  
"I dunno......Looked like you were helping Sora brush her hair or something..." Tai said, embarrassed.  
  
"We were about to KISS, you moron!!!!!" Sora yelled.  
  
"........Y-you were????" Tai asked speechlessly.  
  
"NO DUH!!!! EVEN SOMEONE WITH HALF A BRAIN WOULD KNOW THAT!!!!!" Matt shrieked. He couldn't believe how dumb Tai could be sometimes.   
  
"Tai, what are you doing around these areas, anyways?" Sora asked.  
  
"I was on my way to the local Variety Store, when I noticed you two just down the street," Tai answered back. "But, unfortunately, I have some bad news for you guys..."  
  
"Oh my gosh, what is it???" Sora asked. "Does your sister, Kari, have pneumonia again?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that........just that...it's too painful to say.." Tai said.  
  
"Tell me what it is!!" Matt yelled.  
  
"I'M ALL OUT OF CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!" Tai shrieked with horror.  
  
"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT???!!!! THAT'S THE HORRIBLE NEWS??!!!!!!!" Matt yelled, very annoyed at Tai for wasting his time.  
  
"Well, it was a big deal for me!" Tai replied. "I'm a choco-holic! You know that!"  
  
"You're such a dweeb sometimes.." Sora said in a low voice. "Such a dweeb..."  
  
"I HEARD THAT!!!!" Tai shouted. "Why you little..."  
  
"People, please! Let's not fight.." Matt said uncomfortably. He started walking home.  
  
"Matt, wait up!" yelled Sora. She started running after him. "Why don't I come with you? You could grab some money, and we could go out for dinner. Doesn't sound like either of us has any good food around the house."  
  
"Hahaha! Yeah, you're right about that," Matt chuckled. So, they started walking home, hand in hand. When they got there, they found Matt's dad's wallet lying on the kitchen table. They grabbed a 50 dollar bill, and headed out to a restaurant just around the corner. It wasn't too ritsy, but it wasn't horrible food, either.   
It was very good, actually. They ordered chicken, rice buns, and sushi, all for a low, low price of 32 dollars.  
  
"Mmmmm, this is great!" Sora said.  
  
"Yeah! It's not half bad!" Matt agreed. They ordered some strawberry cheesecake for dessert, then went back to Matt's home.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY MONEY?!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????" Matt's dad asked in horror. "We weren't robbed, were we?"  
  
"Uhh........of course not! I just borrowed some money for....uhh, uhh........umm, a present for Father's Day!" Matt stuttered.  
  
"Father's Day is 5 months away!" Matt's dad said.  
  
"Uhh....uhh........we bought dinner!" Sora admitted.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Matt, I thought you knew better than that!" Matt's dad said. He was furious at Matt. He told him that he had to stay in his room with Sora for 3 hours with no TV......just talking together. If that's what Matt's dad thought was torture, man, was he living in the past! So, Matt and Sora went in the bedroom, and listened to music........since they didn't know what else to do. He put in some music that he knew they would both like; Eminem.  
"TURN IT OFF!!!!!! I HATE EMINEM!!!!!!" Sora shouted in Matt's ear.  
  
"Awwwww, you're mean," pouted Matt. "Why don't I play some music on my guitar?"  
  
"Sure! Anything's better than Eminem!" Sora said. Matt took off the electric sound to his guitar, so he could play while it sounded just like a regular guitar, and not an electric one.  
  
"Wow, this guitar actually sounds good when it's not in its electric mode!" Matt said in amazement.  
  
"Yes, it does sound pretty. Know any slow songs?" Sora questioned Matt.  
  
"Nope!" Matt replied with a big goofy grin on his face.  
  
"Oh...nevermind," Sora said in a low voice. Sora wasn't exactly the type who liked rock music, or rap music.  
  
"What's wrong now?!??" Matt asked. "Was it something I said??"  
  
"No, it's nothing.." Sora said.   
  
"Hey, MATT!!! Someone's on the phone for you!!" Matt's dad yelled into his room.  
  
"Ok!!" Matt yelled. He picked up the phone. "Hello? Matt speaking."  
  
"MATT!!!!!!!!" a young girl beamed. "IT'S JUN!!!!!"  
  
"Uhh......you have the wrong number!" Matt shouted, and hung up the phone. "Dad! be sure not to answer anymore phone calls for the next six months, ok?!"  
  
"Uhh, ok, Matt. Whatever you say.." he replied. "Whatever you say.."  
  
"Trust me!! It's for your......er, MY own good!" Matt said. "Someone's ben stalking me, and has been so dense that she hasn't even given up yet..."  
  
"Do you by any chance mean Jun?? That sweet lil girl??" Matt's dad asked.  
  
"N-no! A totally different girl....uhh.....uhh.....her name is.....Mimi!" Matt said. He thought he had cleared trouble....but then he realized the name he just mentioned.  
  
"MIMI?!?!?!!!!!" Matt's dad yelled in surprise. "You mean Mimi, your DigiDestined friend in New York, is stalking you?!!"   
  
"NO!!!!!! A different Mimi.." Matt trailed off. He was getting nowhere with this.  
  
"Uh-huh, so you mean that a totally different Mimi is stalking you? C'mon! Give it up already! I know that Jun is the girl that's stalking you! Do you honestly think that I'm that blind?!!!!!??" Matt's dad asked. He was terribly annoyed with Matt.  
  
"Ok, so, you figured it out! Not my fault she's too dense to stop trying to win me over!" Matt excalimed. He grabbed hold of Sora's hand, and started heading out the door to TK's house.......at least he knew that his mom wouldn't know a thing about the whole fight with his dad.  
  
"Hey, TK!" Sora shouted. "What's up?!"  
  
"Hey! Nothing much! What are you two doing here??" TK asked.  
  
"I had a fight with dad..." Matt sighed. He sounded relieved to hear his mom's voice when she came into the room where Sora, Matt, and TK were. "Do you mind if I spend the night here? I won't be any trouble, I promise."  
  
"Of course you can! You're my brother!" TK said. They had a snack, watched some TV, and got to bed at midnight. All of a sudden, the phone rang, and it was for Matt.  
  
"Hello?? Who is it??" Matt asked, sleepily.  
  
"I just published something in the newspaper for tomorrow......and I know your friends will just love what I put in it!" said Matt's dad.  
  
"Oh no..........YOU DIDN'T!!!!!!" Matt yelled in a loud voice to wake everybody up.  
  
"Yup! I did.....and it's gonna make you feel so, so annoyed....."  
THE END  



End file.
